nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TinyCastleGuy/Celestian Toaster Pastries
Welcome to another edition of User blog: TinyCastleGuy 2.0! We wish we see Nyan Cat when we gaze up at the night sky. We wish we see Princess Celestia when we gaze at the day's. Then again, you shouldn't stare at screens too often. The Week Well... I had more school... also i'm hoping to send Aaron Steed an email to beta test the ladder game. Played and unlocked all the secrets from Turnament, thinking about mochi for some reason, about to play In the Dog House. I wonder if my sis (username SapphirePrincess) will appear on the wiki. Well, taz about all... There's a New Game on Nitrome The icon game Turnament! "Can you make it through the dungeons in our tiny turn based puzzle game?" Once again- it's another icon game. *'Cuboy: '''Here we go again! *'Blueboy: 'Are you serious? A third icon game? *'Cuboy: '''You know, third time's the charm! Ok, that's enough jokes for now... exept I forgot the title. Turnament tournament ha ha. Now, they don't mean turn like "Nitrometris Blocks and Turner turn", they mean turn as in "taking turns". You might find this game like chess or something. Now, you control a red knight, and if you stay still the game doesn't move. The enemies, the hazards- nothing. But if you move, the enemies "take a turn". You see, you and the dungeon are against each other, playing a friendly chess tournament game. What is this knight doing? Ah, well, as many heros do, he's saving a princess. I mistook her for the main villan, an evil sorcerer, i'm so sorry princess! Keep climbing those Neutopia/Seedling staircases to get to the princess, then get her and win. Nope, even if you get all the coins, you don't get a fire spell and unlock the true final floor. No siree. C'mon miss princess, let's play Neutopia and Seedling! Don't forget to take turns! And For You Neutrons Keep on waiting for Roar Rampage iOS! It will be fun to destroy Earth on iThings! I Luv U Pixels The week's Pixel Love is called Five! Oh nooo, I didn't even play it yet! That's okay, i'll play it right now! While it's loading, Santi actually told Nitrome about this game, and he was mentioned in the blog post for it! Right on! Also I want to play In the Dog House now that Nitrome said it was like it- oh look it loaded! Let's play Five! Yikes, pixel people dead! And it's WASD keys :( 5 of everything, blah blah blah... this timer isn't working. So, what's up with this pixel person? It looked like he got shot by a dark person. Keep moving... uh, what should I do? A hangman is staring at me. Okay, he's- happy? 5? What? Uh oh. 5:00 to escape the place! Hey, I dunno what's gonna happen next, so you play with nice person and dark person by yourself. High Five! Weekly Popular Game You now work as a... Big Time Butter Baron! A game I found on Miniclip, it's like a Tetris/Rush Hour game where you have to fit in butter blocks on the board. I love the retroness of this game, and the MUSIC! Man this game is awesome! The weekly game was GOING to be Miniclip's Monster series of games, but when I found this game I just couldn't say no! And, just as it can't get any more funtastic, you can build an apartment home for a butter guy by doing stuff in the levels! This game, guys. It's just so great. Play the Tetris Rush Hour here: http://www.miniclip.com/games/big-time-butter-baron/en/ I wonder if the butters have met the Nitrometris blocks! Other News *The animated movie Hotel Translvania has just been released to theaters. It's about a hotel where all monsters can be safe from the menacing disgusting evil humans! Wait that's us! See what happens when a clueless teenage boy comes and falls in love with the owner- Count Dracula- 's daughter! Goodbye Goodie week! Hope to get to Pixelcake soon... well now I should go play In the Dog House and possibly Roar Rampage! HAI! BONSAI! (peace) TCG out! Category:Blog posts